La Copa de la Casa 2016-17: Hufflepuff
by Hana Usagi
Summary: Drabbles participantes para La Copa de la Casa del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Capítulo 4: Luna visita a la familia de Rolf en una comida familiar, encontrándose en el lugar con lo más hermoso que ha visto en la vida: un amor puro y duradero.
1. La Valentía Necesaria

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el mini reto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 **Personaje: Cedric Diggory.**

 **Momento: Vacaciones (regreso a casa para navidad).**

 **Palabras: 400 (lo puedo jurar).**

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤ _La Valentía Necesaria_ ¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•..

Mantiene la mirada en el paisaje del otro lado de la ventanilla. Sus compañeros están platicando sobre lo que harán en vacaciones, Cedric no participa pues siempre hace lo mismo en vacaciones de Navidad —pasar las fiestas en casa, con toda su familia reunida— y sus amigos lo saben.

Después, la conversación cambia, ahora hablan de Quidditch. Arnold vuelve a narrar entusiasmado su victoria a Harry Potter en el primer partido del año. Cedric nota que sus mejillas se calientan. En realidad, no le gusta escuchar sobre el desenlace de ese partido porque no lo siente como una victoria justa, ya que, mientras él atrapaba la snitch, Potter estaba cayendo al vacío por culpa de los _Dementores_ que pululaban por el campo.

— No fue tan glorioso — suelta sin darse cuenta.

Sus amigos voltean a verle con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros, no puede distinguirlas todas.

—Cedric, nadie había vencido a Harry antes que tú.

Cedric se abstiene de decir algo más, desde que el partido finalizara, ha estado tratando de hacer entender a sus amigos que no fue nada justo, así que sabe que esa vez terminaría igual. Intenta desentenderse de la plática, pero antes de hacerlo, la mención de un nombre lo detiene.

— … Cho Chang.

— Sí, es bueno haberle ganado a Gryffindor, de esa manera no nos afectará tanto que Ravenclaw nos venza.

— ¿Por qué están tan seguros de que Ravenclaw nos ganará? — pregunta.

Sus amigos vuelven a mirarlo, pero ahora puede identificar sus expresiones porque son todas iguales. Era como si le dijeran «Estás jodiendo, ¿verdad?»

— Amigo, si hicieras algo más que babear por Chang cada que nos enfrentamos a Ravenclaw, te ganarías el beneficio de la duda — responde Arnold, pero el resto de sus amigos asienten en acuerdo.

Sus mejillas se vuelven a calentar, pero esta vez puede sentirlas ardiendo. Aprieta sus labios y decide volver a mirar al exterior. No está sorprendido de que sus amigos lo sepan, siempre ha sido muy… expresivo, sólo esperaba que Cho no se haya dado cuenta.

Tal vez sea momento de confesarse. Podría mandarle un regalo de Navidad, o tal vez en San Valentín, o mejor en su cumpleaños.

Suspira frustrado, pues se conoce perfectamente, cuando llegue el momento se echará atrás pues no es muy valiente que digamos, y su timidez no ayuda. Sólo le queda esperar que, algún día, Merlín le dé la valentía necesaria para hacerlo.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.

 **Es mi primera participación, no sean tan malos conmigo(?)**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 05/09/2016**


	2. Estoy bien, Riri

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el mini reto de diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 **Generación elegida: Antes de la primera generación.**

 **Personaje sorteado: Euphemia Potter.**

 **Palabras: 400.**

 **La Copa de la Casa**

 **Minireto de diciembre**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Estoy bien, Riri_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸.•..

—Estoy bien, Riri, ya te lo he dicho.

La elfina bajó la mirada y se talló con fuerza sus manos, a pesar de que las quemaduras que se provocó el día anterior no se habían curado por completo.

—Pero ama, el doctor dijo que no debía levantarse de la cama —respondió temblorosamente.

—No pasa nada Riri, no estoy haciendo nada que me cueste un esfuerzo —le dijo sin mirarla, continuando con la siguiente pared.

La elfina empezó a dar brinquitos con nerviosismo, Euphemia la ignoró.

El día anterior, la elfina había estado igual de fastidiosa, tratando de que volviera a su cama. Pero ella no le hizo el menor caso, ni el día anterior ni ahora, no cuando tenía tanto que hacer. Fleamont estaba igual, por fortuna, él no estaba en casa en esos momentos, suficiente tenía con la sobreprotección de Riri.

Aunque entendía su preocupación, ella quería terminar eso antes de que su estado ya no se lo permitiera. Porque no era tonta, sabía que, a su edad, un embarazo era muy riesgoso. Para el bebé y para ella. Y en el mejor de los casos, tendría hasta los principios del cuarto mes para moverse libremente. Mientras tanto, utilizaría ese tiempo para preparar la habitación para su bebé.

—Ama…

—Ya basta Riri, sabes que no me iré. En lugar de provocarme un dolor de cabeza con tus constantes lloriqueos, deberías ayudarme a traer esos muebles que llegaron esta mañana —dijo mientras terminaba de pintar la última pared de color azul oscuro. El techo y las decoraciones en las paredes los había pintado de blanco, y el suelo estaba cubierto por una alfombra de un azul más oscuro que las paredes, casi negro.

—Sí, ama —respondió Riri mientras hacía una reverencia y desaparecía.

Lo primero que trajo fue la cuna, Euphemia la ubicó en el centro. La cómoda, en la pared, junto a la puerta. El cambiador y una mesita —donde colocó la bañera— en otra de las paredes. La mecedora junto a la ventana. Y en la última pared colocó unas repisas —que llenaría de peluches y juguetes en los próximos días—. Todos en color blanco.

Al ver la habitación casi lista, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentó en la mecedora y se acarició el vientre. Sintió la magia que envolvía a su hijo bajo la palma de su mano y sonrió.

—Ama…

—Estoy bien, Riri.

..•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•.

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 14/12/2016**


	3. El ladrón de las cocinas

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 _ **Este fic participa en el minireto de enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 **Género sorteado: Mistery.**

 **Palabras: 400.**

 **La Copa de la Casa**

 **Minireto de enero**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _El ladrón de las cocinas_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸.•..

—Ya es la cuarta vez, ¿cómo es que todavía no lo hemos atrapado? —exclamó Godric exasperado.

—Pues ha quedado claro que tus cacerías no han servido —dijo Salazar con sorna—. Ese ladronzuelo ha demostrado ser más inteligente que tú.

Godric levantó su varita en dirección a Salazar, quien respondió haciendo lo mismo.

—¡Ya basta ustedes dos! —gritó Helga— Peleando entre nosotros no descubriremos quién es el que se ha estado escabullendo hasta las cocinas.

Ambos magos se mandaron una mirada asesina antes de bajar sus varitas y girarse para mirar a cualquier lado. Helga suspiró. Volteó a ver a Rowena y la vio sentada en una ventana repasando su lista de cosas por hacer antes de la apertura del colegio, ignorándolos a todos.

Negó con la cabeza, infló el pecho y trató de hablar llena de entusiasmo.

—Será mejor trabajar juntos. Uniendo nuestras fuerzas será más sencillo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —gritaron los chicos al mismo tiempo. Helga sintió que su ánimo decaía.

—No trabajaré con él.

—Ni que a mí me gustara trabajar contigo.

Otra discusión empezó, haciéndola sentir mal, y su final llegó cuando Salazar anunció estar harto de todos y se fue. Godric le gritó algunos improperios más y también se fue. Helga volteó a ver a Rowena y descubrió que ya no estaba.

Afligida, se dirigió hasta sus habitaciones, pensando en una manera de lograr que sus amigos lograran pasar juntos al menos una hora sin insultarse.

No faltaba mucho para que llegara a su destino cuando escuchó unos extraños sonidos. Como pasos pequeños y chillidos. Silenciosamente, caminó hasta el lugar desde donde se escuchaba el ruido, que era un armario.

Más chillidos se escucharon, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Su mano se posó en el pomo de la puerta, un chillido más fuerte la hizo brincar, pero no se alejó. Con lentitud, giró del pomo y abrió la puerta.

—¡ _Lumos_! —cuando la luz que emanaba de su varita llenó el reducido espacio, lo único que pudo decir fue: —Oh.

Frente a ella, se encontraba una familia de tejones. Un macho y una hembra junto a su cría. Sonrió y se arrodilló frente a ellos. Con paciencia y gentileza, logró que las criaturas confiaran en ella, dejándola acercarse a ellos y hasta dándole un poco de su comida, la cual, al reconocerla, Helga sonrió ampliamente.

—Vaya, nunca me imaginé a un ladrón así de tierno.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Bueno, es mi primera vez escribiendo este género y sinceramente no sé si me quedó bien. Espero que sí, porque después de haberme exprimido el cerebro por casi dos semanas no se me ocurría nada más. Y no me gusta pedir cambio cuando no puedo elegir entre los dos sorteos, porque con mi suerte, estoy segura de que el segundo sería todavía peor.**

 **En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, si quedó un poco extraño fue porque tuve que recortarlo, al menos unas 100 palabras. Sorry :c**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 16/01/2017**


	4. Una comida en familia

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**

 ** _Este fic participa en el minireto de febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2016-17" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._**

 **Personaje elegido: Newt Scamander.**

 **Personaje sorteado: Porpentina Goldstein.**

 **Palabras: 397.**

 **La Copa de la Casa**

 **Minireto de febrero**

 **Por:** Hana Usagi

...•. ¸¸•´¯`•. ¸¸¤ _Una comida en familia_ ¤¸¸. •´¯`•¸¸.•..

Luna observó la pintoresca comida sobre la mesa frente a ella, maravillada por tantos colores y abrumada por los olores que se percibían que, si bien eran más de cuatro, no se revolvían dejando un olor cargado ni empalagoso. En lugar de eso, se acoplaban deliciosamente unos con otros para hacer a los variados platillos mucho más apetecibles.

—¿Preparó todo esto usted sola, señora Tina? —por fin separó la mirada de los alimentos y sus ojos se fijaron en los chocolatosos de su abuela política, que llegaba con el platillo principal, un pavo al horno rodeado de patatas y zanahorias.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió la mujer con un movimiento de su mano y una expresión en su cara que le dejó claro que el simple hecho de pensarlo era absurdo—. El crédito es todo de Queenie. Yo nunca he sido buena en la cocina.

—Es cierto, pero eso no me detuvo a la hora de casarme contigo —dijo una voz a espaldas de Luna. Se giró y pudo ver al señor Newt acercarse hasta su esposa y darle un beso en los labios. Ella lo recibió con una sonrisa en los suyos.

—Eso es porque, para cuando te diste cuenta, ya era muy tarde.

—Claro que no, lo supe desde que me diste ese chocolate caliente el día que nos conocimos.

—Jacob me dijo una vez que ni siquiera lo probaste —respondió la señora Queenie del otro lado de la mesa.

Ante las palabras de su cuñada, el señor Newt le dirigió una mirada exasperada y le dijo de vuelta:

—Ni siquiera lo podía recordar —mientras su esposa se colocaba las manos en la cintura y lo miraba de una manera que hizo reír a Luna.

Después de eso empezaron a decirse muchas más cosas y a relatar sucesos que le hicieron saber a Luna que el amor entre los abuelos de Rolf era demasiado, y muy puro. Se preguntó si siempre había sido así, o si antes había sido más fuerte, o incluso si su amor había ido creciendo hasta transformarse en lo que ahora sus ojos veían.

Su corazón se aceleró y su estómago se llenó de mariposas cuando vio al señor Newt y a la señora Tina compartir una mirada llena amor y cariño, y Luna deseó que Rolf y ella pudieran llegar a viejos y amándose tanto como sus abuelos lo hacían.

…•.¸¸•´¯`•.¸¸¤¸¸.•´¯`•¸¸.•…

 **Me dieron vía libre para relatar el fic desde la perspectiva de un tercero y elegí a Luna, ¿la razón?, ella siempre capta mucho más en una mirada de lo que cualquiera se toma la molestia de encontrar con una larga observación.**  
 **A pesar de haber quedado un poco extraño (la regla de las 400 palabras todavía me arruina las ideas), me ha gustado como quedó, espero que a ustedes también.**

 **::: (_( :* .¸¸.•Hana**  
 ***: (=' :') :* .¸¸.• Usagi**  
 **•** **.. (,(")(")¤°.¸¸.•´¯`» 11/02/2017**


End file.
